Jinchuuriki Harry
by Shaithan
Summary: What if Harry was the Jinchuuriki for the Ichibi no Shukaku? How would his life be? Begins at GoF. Harem later. Insane Harry.


Jinchuuriki Harry Jinchuuriki Harry

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Nor do I own Naruto or any other series I might take ideas from. If I owned Harry Potter, Harry would have an Harem of at least 10 women and Narcissa and Bellatrix were to be parts of it.

Authors notes: Another strange idea of mine. What would be if Harry was the Jinchuuriki for the Ichibi no Shukaku? How would his live be? The answer is here. Timeskips at the beginning of the story. Have fun. Warning: Insane Harry.

Recommended song: "Smiling like a Killer – Motörhead"

-

Chapter 1 "The last Jinchuuriki"

-

It was the 2nd of August 1980. Harry Potter was sleeping peacefully in the St. Mungo Hospital. A tall figure entered the room. It carried an old teakettle. "Soon." the figure murmured. "This boy shall hold the last of the living Biju. He shall wield a power not seen in ages. No one shall know about this." the person said.

Pulling back the hood, you saw the face of a very old woman. "Shukaku, Lord of the Deserts, God of Wind and Sand." she began. "This little boy shall be the one you shall have as a new host. Grant him power so he becomes powerful." the woman said.

Then she began the sealing. She drew seals on the stomach of the boy and seals on the floor around the teakettle. Another set of seals followed and the old woman looked at notes she had taken from her robe. She nodded and did some hand-seals. "Fuin: Shukaku no Jashin!" she said and a thick, yellow stream shot into the navel of the sleeping boy. The old woman was pleased. The sleeping boy got dark rings around his eyes and his hair became red. "My duty is done." and with this she left. "Come for me, Shinigami-sama." she said in a nearby alley.

The God of Death came and began to take the woman's soul from her body. Suddenly the woman saw something on the notes. "This seal was designed so the Jinchuuriki can wield the powers of Shukaku more easily and without damaging the seal. When the Jinchuuriki falls asleep, Shukaku can take over." stood there.

The woman in Deaths grip became pale. "What did I do?" she asked. But it was too late. Death took her soul away and she could no longer do or see anything. And Harry woke up because he heard a voice whisper.

Time skip

It was the 31st of October 1981. Lord Voldemort was on a visit in Godric's Hollow. It would be a surprise visit. After all, there was no reason in spoiling the fun of killing your foes. If they know, you know where they hide, they usually hide somewhere else. So, he had to come without announcement. Sad, but true.

Upon entering the house the Dark Lord encountered James Potter. James yelled a warning to Lily and tried to fight the Dark Lord, but Voldemort hit him with a well aimed killing curse and ended James' life.

Then he continued to the bedroom and attacked Lily. "Hand the boy over and you don't have to die." he suggested but Lily refused. She even threw herself into the way of his killing curse. And Lily died.

Harry wailed. The voice in his head was happy because there was a fight and killing and it wanted to do something.

Voldemort looked at the little boy. "Avada Kedavra!" he said and a thick green beam shot at the boy with the odd eyes and the blood red hair.

Then the Dark Lord got the worst surprise of his life. Sand shot from the crib and intercepted the killing curse. The sand exploded and continued on its way to him. Totally caught off guard the Dark Lord was trapped in the sand and then the Sand imploded. Blood splattered and the Dark Lords body was destroyed.

Shukaku was pleased. This person had been strong. Unfortunately he hadn't been able to prolong the fight, there was only so much demonic energy this little body could handle. But he would find other victims. There was a whole world with people to kill out there. He cackled with glee, as he thought of the 8 other Biju. They had been captured, one after the other and had been sealed with the Hakke Shiki Fuin. Meaning they were now all dead. He had been fortunate enough to escape. He had always been sealed with lesser seals and therefore he was still alive. Suna had once thought of him as a great asset. They had just sealed him away before he broke free.

And now he had another container. It had been quite some time. Maybe this one was changeable. Maybe he could form him after his wishes. Shukaku grinned and began planning. It should be possible to change this boy to his liking.

Timeskip

Harry Potter had been placed in the care of his relatives some weeks ago. And his uncle, aunt and later his cousin hated him with a passion. First of all, he was a wizard. Second of all. He looked freakishly, his eyes had no visible pupil. The black circles around his eyes and his messy, blood red hair were also dead give-aways for him being a freak. Sometimes the little abomination even seemed to listen to a voice only it could hear. The Dursleys were regretting the day they allowed this thing to live under their roof.

Timeskip

-Scene break-

Bellatrix Lestrange, her husband and his brother and Barty Crouch Junior were plotting. They believed that the Dark Lord hadn't been killed, just heavily injured. In order to find him, they wanted to torture some high ranking Aurors and Order Members. Namely the Family Longbottom.

Bellatrix was about to apparate to the Longbottoms house, when she remembered something. There had been rumors that the Longbottoms were giving a party tonight. Apparating to a party were at least a dozen Aurors was equaled insanity. So she stayed behind and waited.

The next morning the Daily Prophet had the headline "Top Death Eaters captured!" With photos of Rabastan, Rodolphus and Barty jr. Bellatrix was glad that she hadn't accompanied them.

She sat down and read the article. Her husband and the two others had fallen into a trap. 10 Aurors had been at the place. It spoke volumes of Rabastans and the other twos abilities that only 4 Aurors made it out alive. 6 Aurors and the Longbottoms boy had been killed.

Bellatrix smiled darkly. This meant death for these three. And the Lestrange fortune was now hers. Sometimes it really paid having got up. Now she would have to clear her name and then she should get rid of Lucius Malfoy, Narcissas useless man and life was really good. And while she was about this, she could free Sirius. Not that she liked him, but she really didn't appreciate that he was rotting in Azkaban. Because he had never been a Death Eater. She would rather eat her own hand than believe that her Gryffindor cousin had been a Death Eater.

Time skip

The Wizengamot was having an emergency meeting. Several issues had been brought forth.

First. Proof of the innocence of Sirius Black.

Second. Proof of Peter Pettigrews treason of the Potters.

Third. Proof that Lucius Malfoy had paid the Minister of Magic a large sum to be cleared of all charges.

Fourth. Proof that Lucius Malfoy had been an Inner Circle Death Eater.

Fifth. Evidence of several cases of accepted bribery by Minister Fudge.

Sixth. Bellatrix Lestrange. The most feared witch in Great Britain had accepted a trial and made a deal. She told the judges which Death Eaters were ones out of free will and which were forced.

The judges were arguing back and forth. Finally they came to the decision. "The Evidence and Proof brought forth by one Bellatrix Black is deemed more than enough to give her a second chance. Because she revealed persons that would have gone freely without her intervention. Persons that managed to attain high positions. She brought our attention to a wide net of corruption. A swamp we intend to dry out." Amelia Bones said.

Bellatrix smirked inwardly. Some dozen higher ranking Death Eaters would very soon find out that their covers were blown. She had laughed when she saw the ministers face when he was confronted with the evidence of his corruption. Fudge had then known that his seconds as Minister of Magic and free man were counted. He had been sentenced to Azkaban. Lifelong, no parole. Other persons would surely be happy. Because they would be freed out of Azkaban. And she had a second life, without anyone holding her back. She would be damned if she didn't enjoy herself.

Time skip

The magical world had made some drastic changes. The full story of Severus Snape had come out, and the man was now deemed a hero. He had an order of Merlin, first class.

Narcissa and Bellatrix Black had made their peace with Sirius and Andromeda. Draco Malfoy, heir to the Malfoy line grew up with his aunt Andromeda and his great-cousin Sirius and his cousin Nymphadora. Although Nymph had threatened to gut him if he ever called her by her given name.

Narcissa and Bellatrix enjoyed the free live thoroughly. Their respective husbands were dead, so they had full access to the family vaults. There was only a trust fond for Dracos further schooling.

The two witches were often enjoying laughter about the Hero of the Magical World. Harry Potter. It seemed the boy had a Fanclub. A large Fanclub. They made fun of the members, even if their member numbers were 2 and 3. They had joined the club to see what they were doing. And it was fun. They were searching for Harry Potter, but until now no one had found him. Albus Dumbledore and two or three others seemed to know, but nothing really came out. The brochures with the articles of how they were hoping for Harry to return to the magical world, so he could get a Harem of willing girls often had the two witches laughing. Harry would be screwed when he returned to the magical world. Hopefully he could enjoy it.

Time skip

-Scene break-

In Little Whinging life went on. Harry was shunned by the entire neighborhood. Everyone saw him as a freak, an abomination that should be killed. And then there were things. Like the time when Harry was building a sand castle and an older boy tried to destroy it. The boy swore the sand had grabbed him and crushed his foot. And they believed him. More or less. How else could the boys foot be so thoroughly crushed when there were no heavy tanks or heavy trucks nearby.

Harry was often at home, officially he didn't have any friends and had to do homework, unofficially the Dursleys didn't want that he went out so much. Harry was a cold child. He didn't smile. Sometimes he listened to something only he could hear. Sometimes they heard him talking under the stairs. He talked to someone he called Mother.

Then there was the fact that Harry was never hurt, nor did he get dirty. He just hated the rain.

Vernon hated the boy. The boy was all the things he hated. An insane freak. And he felt the urge rising to do something about this.

Time skip

Vernon Dursley was excited. Today he would finally get rid of the boy. He had bought himself a shotgun. He would kill the monster and be done with it. Today the monster turned 9. This were nine years too much that it had lived.

At home he went immediately to the cupboard under the stairs. "This is it. Die!" he said and fired the shotgun. Sand shot up and absorbed every bullet. Vernon stared at the boy. "Why don't you die?" he roared. "Your existence is an insult to life and nature itself. You should not exist!" he growled and reloaded the gun.

Harrys world began to shatter. Shukaku began whispering again. Sweet words of understanding, sweet words of total malice.

Vernon continued. "You are an abomination. The only thing you could be useful for is killing! Because no one can love something like you!" he roared and fired again. And again. And again. But the sand blocked everything.

Vernon said the last thing. The thing that would break Harrys mind. "You were never loved. You are not loved. You will never be loved. Because you are a monster. A freak!" he growled and fired. Again the sand stopped the shot.

Harrys world was shattered. He felt like something had been torn from him. This were words, that sounded like the ones Mother used. "You are not loved. Love only yourself." and things like this.

The sand engulfed Vernon completely. Harry made a fist and the sand imploded. Vernon Dursley was crushed to death. And Harry was silently crying. And he gave in to Mothers voice. He listened to what it told. Tendrils of sand began carving a Kanji into his forehead over the left eye. The Kanji 'Ai' for love.

"I love only myself and I fight only for myself. I will kill everyone other than myself. I am alone. By hating the world I will become powerful. This is what I exist for. To be a God of War that loves only himself. Yes I am alone." Harry murmured.

Suddenly the door opened. Petunia and Dudley entered. They saw the blood and Harry and the crushed gun and Vernons crushed body.

Before Petunia could scream, sand had covered her and Dudley entirely. Listening to Shukaku, Harry announced "Sabaku Soso!" with a sickening grin. At the same time he clenched his fist and blood sprayed everywhere. He finally understood. He was there to kill people. No one and nothing would be able to stop him. His power came out of himself. This was a power no one could match.

Harry walked in the evening, with the scar on his forehead and murder in his thoughts. He disappeared into the night.

Time skip

-Scene break-

The wizarding world was in an uproar. Harry Potter had disappeared. A reporter had finally found out where Harry lived, but the only thing they found there were three crushed corpses and policemen.

Questions directed at the neighbors brought out that Harry was shunned, hated and feared in the neighborhood. His abilities were rumored to involve control of the sand. And the neighbors were happy that he was gone. He was called a freak, the thing that should not be and other names like this.

The wizards were searching for the boy on their own. If he fell into the hands of escaped Death Eaters or other malevolent hands, the boy could very well die. And it was a tragedy that his relatives had died. If Harry died too, it would be a great tragedy.

But no one could find him. Occasionally the wizards would hear of gruesome murders. Wizards, witches, Squibs, Muggels. The victims were always crushed and only two things remained. A tiny bit of sand and a Kanji. The Kanji 'Ai' to be exact. No one knew what this meant, and no one could fathom a meaning for this. And no one saw the killer.

The Police was thinking along the lines of a psychopath, and policemen that had contact with the magical world used their contacts to speak with Aurors. And the Aurors agreed. The killer was a psychopath. What they all did not understand was the pattern. He killed people in England, but he seemed to have never set a foot into Wales or Scotland. At least there were no known victims of the "Love-killer" as the press called him. No one knew his motives. Everything they could do was a guessing.

And so the years passed by.

Draco Malfoy entered Hogwarts, but Harry Potters letter never arrived him. So the first year went through without Harry Potter. The only remarkable thing was that Snape found out that Voldemort possessed the DADA professor and killed him. Voldemort managed to flee.

The second year began and the impostor and famous author Gilderoy Lockheart came to Hogwarts and was finally convicted of his uselessness and lack of talent. When he tried to erase Ron Weasleys memory he erased his own totally.

In the third year Remus Lupin took over as DADA teacher. And a while in the year they discovered Peter Pettigrew. The old rat had been hiding with the Weasleys. Unfortunately the rat escaped. Remus and Sirius were beyond angered. They had missed their chance at killing the person initially responsible for the deaths of James and Lily.

Snape was angry too. While he didn't care about James, he still hated the man with never-ending passion, he had once loved Lily and it angered him that the traitor responsible for her death was still alive. He himself felt guilty for telling Voldemort the prophecy that ultimately led to Lilys demise. And he still hated himself for this.

-Scene break-

Time skip

It was the summer after the third year in Hogwarts. In Diagon Alley witches and wizards were strolling around, visiting shops or simply having a good time.

Then they saw something that was odd even in the wizarding world. A boy, maybe fourteen years old with back circles around his green, pupil-less eyes, blood red hair and a red Tattoo on his forehead. He stood around 1,55 meters and he was wearing black combat boots, black leather cargo pants and a black leatherjacket. The jacket was closed, even if it had to be hot in it. The oddest thing however was a big, sand-colored gourd he had on his back. The expression on his face was unreadable, it was really blank. He was really pale and paid no attention to anyone.

The boy went to the ice salon, sat himself in a chair and glared at the waitress. The young woman hurried over to the boy.

"Welcome to Florean." she could begin to say while smiling, but the boy continued to glare and she suddenly felt like her death was approaching really fast. She gulped and waited for the boys order.

"I will take the greatest and most expensive cup of ice." he ordered icily.

The waitress nodded. "Yes, Sir." she said and fled into the Shop. She really didn't want to stay out with this strange boy for a prolonged amount of time. He seemed to carry an aura of death and destruction with himself.

After 5 minutes of waiting Harry got impatient. Where was his ice? He was annoyed. And he began to release Killing Intent. The guests of Florean Fortescues Ice Cream Parlor were feeling threatened.

Suddenly Harrys attention was shifted to something other than waiting for his ice. Two witches had come here. Harry was distracted. Shukaku was howling with glee. The old Tanuki was a bloodthirsty and insane killer, but he also enjoyed getting laid. And getting drunk. Some of his best killing sprees he had had after getting drunk with the perverted little Neko Nibi. Nibi had been fun. Shukaku began to drool at the thought of the cat. She had been talented. Very talented. It was a shame that she wasn't around any longer, he would have enjoyed wreaking havoc together with her.

The two witches were noticing the stare of the boy. And they were curious. No one sat near the boy, all customers seemed to avoid him and seemed frightened. Another thing was his clothing. And his general looks. And the way he looked at them. He seemed to be undressing them with his eyes.

"Pervert." the older witch murmured to the younger. The younger only nodded. But there was something off. Something nagged her at the back of her head. Somehow she knew him. But she didn't know why. Something about him seemed familiar.

"I think I know him, Bella. I don't know why, but for some reason he seems familiar." the younger witch said to the older. "Plus I want to know what this Tattoo means. I have seen it somewhere." she continued.

"Alright, Cissa." Bellatrix agreed. "We don't have to hurry anyway." she continued and went to Harrys table. Narcissa followed suit.

"Hello there, mind if we take a seat?" Narcissa asked Harry.

Harry was not sure what to do. Kill the two women or allow them to stay. Shukaku grinned and yelled "Let them sit there! They are exactly my liking!" Harry accepted and nodded slowly. "You may sit here." he said icily.

Narcissa and Bellatrix were surprised. This boy had sounded so cold and distant. "Well." Narcissa began. "This is my sister Bellatrix Black and I'm Narcissa Black. Who are you?" she introduced herself and asked Harry.

Harry glared at her icily. "Harry Potter." he said without any emotion in his voice.

Narcissa and Bellatrix almost fell from their stools. This was Harry Potter, the famed Hero of the wizarding world? Everyone imagined a bright and sunny boy, not someone so dark and cold. "Well. What does the Tattoo on your forehead mean?" Narcissa blurted out. Screw tact, she was curious.

"It means 'Love'. Love only for myself." Harry explained coldly.

Bellatrix and Narcissa were curious like nothing right now. "Why do you love only yourself?" Bellatrix asked.

Harry grinned. A grin that sent chills down their spines. It was the grin of someone that had finally snapped. Someone who was totally insane. "My parents are dead. According to my uncle they hated me. He and his family hated me, too. He tried to kill me, but his hatred was to weak for this. I killed him, my aunt and my cousin. They became victims of my sand." Harry told them.

Both witches became pale. Narcissa had finally made the connection. The Tattoo was the same the symbol 'Love-Killer' always left behind, and somehow there was always sand on the crime scene.

With a dry throat Narcissa spoke again. "You are the one they call the 'Love-Killer', aren't you?" she asked.

Harry grinned. "Yes. All this blood, it makes me feel alive. As long as I can kill persons I feel alive. And as long as I kill my existence does not lose its purpose. I exist to kill everyone other than myself." he said.

Bellatrix and Narcissa became almost as white as sheets. The hero of the wizarding world was an insane killer. A killer without any feeling for humans. A monster worse than Voldemort. Voldemort wanted power and wanted to be the most powerful wizard of all times. An absolute ruler. A ruler of a society of pure-blood wizards. But Harry was worse. He wanted to erase all human life on the entire planet. They doubted that he would ever be able to do so, but it was possible. So they were right now fearing for their lives. Because the boy was very well able to kill them on the spot.

Suddenly the waitress appeared again. "Here is your ice." she said while placing the huge ice in front of Harry. "This costs 5 Galleons." she added.

Harry glared at her and began releasing killing intent. The girl became pale, but she stood there.

"5 Galleons, please." she said.

Harry glared. "Go or die!" he threatened, the Killing Intent rising further. Sand began to seep out of the gourd on his back.

"I pay!" Bellatrix yelled. She really didn't want to witness how Harry killed someone for demanding what was right. For demanding that he paid for his ice. She handed the appropriate amount of money to the scared waitress, who took it and fled into the Shop. Bellatrix glared at Harry. "This is not the right way to treat people!" she said dangerously low.

Harry glared right back. "I don't care. This is how I treat everyone. They give it to me willingly or I kill them and take it nevertheless." he said.

Bellatrix shook her head. This was too troublesome.

Narcissa thought of something else. "Has there ever come an owl with a letter for you?" she wanted to know.

Harry nodded after long thinking. "Yes. I killed it." he said flatly.

Narcissas face fell. This boy was maybe beyond redemption. He killed animals for coming to him. He killed people to get what he wanted. He killed people to feel alive. He was truly a monster. And should Voldemort ever come back again he would be destroyed. Not because evil was fated to lose, no because Harry was the greater evil. And it was really questionable if there was anything that could stop him. Finally she spoke. "It was a letter to let you know that you were accepted at Hogwarts, the School of Wizardry and Witchcraft." she said.

Harry looked a bit confused. "A school? What would I need to learn at a school?" he asked totally confused.

Narcissa looked at him confused. "What would you need to learn? Something about being a wizard and something about being human. Make some friends." she answered.

Harry looked at her contemptuous. "Useless. I need none than myself. All my power I have because I fight only for myself." he answered. "Those who fight for others are weak. They will never be able to win." he added.

Suddenly around 2 dozen wizards and witches appeared. They were all wearing an Auror badge and proclaimed "Everyone stand still."

Harry looked at them. And the leader of the Auror squad looked back at him. "Harry Potter. You are arrested under the suspicion of mass murder, intended murder, robbery and vandalism. Follow us without resistance!" the tall black man said.

Harry laughed. "You are too weak to stop me. I will kill you, so my existence can continue. Your existence is no match for mine. You lack hatred." he said while grinning like a maniac.

The leader said "Everyone leave. This boy is extremely dangerous." and the crowd fled. Only Narcissa and Bellatrix remained. "Please leave, ladies." the Auror said. But the two ladies Black merely shook their heads. The leader of the Aurors sighed and looked at his subordinates. "Take the boy down." he ordered and fired a stunning hex.

His eyes almost bugged from their sockets when a wall of sand intercepted the hex.

Now the other Aurors fired their spells, but nothing worked. An impenetrable barrier of Sand intercepted every single spell.

Harry glared at the Aurors. "You are boring." he stated. "You can't hit me. This defense is automatic and absolute. No one can hit me. It is useless to try." Harry announced. And the Aurors believed him. Everything they had shot at him had been useless.

Bellatrix had seen everything and she knew instinctively that there would be a bloodbath that would scare the wizarding world for years. Their savior a ruthless killer and mass murderer. And if he succeeded here, the Aurors would stop pursuing him. Because there was no way they could stop someone who killed 2 dozen Aurors without a problem and without remorse. And without getting hit once.

So she went to Harry and began to unbutton her blouse.

Harry shifted his attention to her and he had to clutch his head in pain. Shukaku was howling with joy. "YIHAA! This is what I want to see! Good advice, pup. Get this woman and then get laid!" Shukaku howled with glee and a perverted grin.

Bellatrix slowly moved to Harry whose eyes were fixed on her hands. Hands that were slowly opening her blouse and letting him get a good view of her cleavage.

After a minute or so she leaned herself on Harrys smaller frame. "Stupefy." she whispered in his ear and fired a stunner spell at him from 5 centimeters.

And nothing happened.

Bellatrix was confused. "Why?" she asked when Sand began encasing her.

Harry gave her an insane grin. "This defense is absolute. Not only do I have the Suna no Tate but also the Suna no Yoroi. You can't win here." he said and grinned.

Suddenly a slap was heard. Narcissa had attacked the boy and slapped him.

Harry lost concentration and the sand fell apart. "Why?" he asked. "Why do you save an useless life?" he wanted to know. He was confused. Heavily confused. She had been able to hit him. No one ever did so. And she saved her sister. He didn't understand this.

Narcissa glared. "No life is useless. Killing people to feel alive is wrong. Killing people because they happen to be there is wrong, too! Did no one teach you something like this?" she asked clearly annoyed.

Harry grinned psychopathically. "No." he deadpanned. "The way I was brought up everyone made clear that I am a monster and that death is the only thing I am useful for. By hating the world I will get more and more power. As long as I have the most power, no one can say, I did anything wrong. Who does so, dies." he said.

"And what will you do with all this power you have?" Narcissa asked.

Harry grinned. "Why, destroy everyone and everything. Only then I can feel alive." he said.

Narcissa nodded saddened. "You never knew love, so you were driven into darkness. You fell and no one was there to stop the fall. No one cared so you were never saved. You were always alone." she said.

Harrys eyes widened. How did she know of his loneliness? He was confused and angered. "You know nothing. Loneliness equals power. I turned to the cold and the loneliness and I found power. The power to live without caring. The power to carry on without the need for other persons. The power to achieve my goals without help!" he growled.

Narcissa sighed. "But deep down you always wanted a hug. You wanted to be acknowledged. You wanted someone to smile for you. Someone who cared for you and brought you from this loneliness." she said softly. She was by now sure. Under the layer of the psychopathic mass murderer was a lonely boy who just wanted to be hugged.

The Aurors and Bellatrix were watching the scene with heavy interest. Maybe Narcissas talking was effective where stunning spells were useless.

Harry looked at the woman. "I need no one!" he yelled. But at the same time he remembered how no one had ever hugged him. How everyone had avoided him. No one ever cared for what he did. The craving to have some company. "DIE!" Harry roared.

Everyone saw that Narcissa had hit a nerve.

Sand shot after Narcissa who stood there calmly. "You can kill me. But deep down it will continue to hurt. Deep down you will always continue to suffer. And this feeling will only end if you kill the entire world or die." Narcissa said slowly.

Harrys roar became even more feral. "I Am Power! Power can't be divided! Power is only for oneself!" he roared.

Suddenly he stopped his assault, gripping his chest. "Why does it hurt?" he asked. He didn't understand. He never felt something like this. Even when his uncle had attempted to murder him, he hadn't felt like this. There was a pain in his chest that threatened to suffocate him. He wanted to kill the woman for bringing him this pain.

Narcissa went to Harry. "It hurts because you can't kill your feelings. It hurts because you are now forced to feel. If you killed me, you wouldn't have killed your pain. Before we met you were in pain too, but you buried it under the joy of killing and slaughter. You managed to numb your senses for pain." she explained and gave the startled boy a hug. "I won't hurt you, I promise." she gently whispered in his ear.

Harry looked at her with hopeful eyes. "Can you make the pain go away?" he asked with a small voice.

Narcissa nodded. "Your heart is wounded. I can attempt to give you the love you need to heal it, but I can't promise that it will make the pain go away. But I will do my best." she said while still hugging the boy.

The leader of the Aurors cleared his throat. "We must take the boy with us. He has killed hundreds of Muggels, Squibs, witches and wizards." he said.

Bellatrix laughed darkly. "Have you bothered checking his age?" she asked.

The Auror was confused. "What do you mean?" he wanted to know.

Bellatrix grinned. "This boy is right now 13 years old. Tomorrow he turns 14. As he is only 13, this means every crime he committed is to be charged on his guardians. As his guardians are dead and no one took over guardianship for him, his crimes can not be persecuted. And you should know that one of his guardians tried to murder him." she explained.

The Aurors fell silent. This was indeed a loophole. So they could do nothing. They could just close the file. The investigation was over, the murderer clear, but persecution was not possible because the murderer was underage. And the newspapers would love the information that Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, was the mass murderer known as the 'Love-Killer'. "Why me?" the leader of the Aurors growled desperately. Tomorrow or day the after tomorrow they would haunt Harry for an interview. He really hoped that Harry didn't slaughter all the reporters. They were needed. Their useless writings kept the people entertained.

Narcissa had meanwhile let go of Harry. "Come with me and my sister. We will take care of you." she said.

Harry nodded slowly. He felt vulnerable. He knew that his defense was not penetrated and still he had been hurt. Not his body but his soul. He had had to face his inner sufferings. The hole in his existence he had tried to fill with death and blood. But he had failed in his goal. He was not able to live totally alone. Maybe with some more years he could have succeeded. Then he would have been so deep in his hatred that nothing would have been able to change him. Then his hatred would have not been shaken. But so he decided to leave together with the two women. He had nowhere else to go.

Bellatrix apparated away. Narcissa took a hold of Harry and they too apparated away.

-Scene break-

They had went to Malfoy Manor right away. Harry looked around in the great entry hall with the large stairs. He didn't know what to say. He had never seen such great buildings.

Narcissa studied the boy. The dark rings around his eyes and other symptoms were clear signs of Insomnia. "I think it is the best if you go to sleep first, before we talk about anything." she finally said.

Harry shook his head. "When I sleep Shukaku takes over and kills people." he said in a perfect monotone.

Bellatrix and Narcissa looked at him strangely. "Who is Shukaku?" they wanted to know.

"Shukaku is the demon sealed in me. He claims to be the last living of the 'Kyu no Biju'. He is the God of Wind and Sand." Harry explained.

The two women were awed. They had in passing heard legends of powerful beasts. And they decided to look up the 'Kyu no Biju' as soon as possible. But the first problem was, how could Harry sleep without Shukaku taking over.

Bellatrix looked at the boy. "You must have slept without Shukaku taking over. How did you do it?" she wanted to know.

Harry sighed. "It is a deal. Shukaku gets something he wants, in exchange he will let me sleep undisturbed for a day, two, three, more. However we made our deal." Harry explained.

Narcissa pondered this. "What does he usually want?" she asked.

Harry looked at. her "A bloodbath. Nothing more, nothing less. 5 victims for 1 night of rest. 8 for 2, 10 for 4. There is no real pattern." he explained in a monotone.

Bellatrix spoke again. "What does he want right now?" she wanted to know.

Harry listened to Shukaku. And the demon told him his wishes. "A bottle of Sake and I want to sleep in the arms of one of these two." he ordered.

Harry looked at the witches. "He wants a bottle of Sake and he wants that I sleep in the arms of one of you both." Harry told them without any discernable emotion.

Bellatrix grinned inwardly. She began to understand how Shukaku worked. It was either a bloodbath or having sex. An insane, bloodthirsty, sex-crazed pervert. Quite interesting for her.

Narcissa sighed a bit. "Alright. Come with me. We have some spare bedrooms." she said to Harry and left. Before she went to the stairs, she turned around to Bellatrix. "Please look up Shukaku and the Kyu no Biju." she told her sister. Bellatrix nodded and vanished with a pop.

Narcissa led Harry to a bedroom. It was one of the guest rooms. They were always ready, in case some of Dracos friends wanted to stay over for the night. Draco mostly lived with Andromeda, but often enough he was here and had his friends staying over. Narcissa smirked as she thought of Draco. If she understood correctly, Draco was nursing a major crush on an older girl / young woman. If she ever found out who it was, Draco would never hear the end of it.

Harry went to the bed and Narcissa was more than surprised when he started undressing. He just let the clothes fall on a crumpled heap and then went on to the bed. The gourd stayed next to the bed. But the really surprising thing was a stream of Sand that vanished into the gourd.

Harry stood there, naked and without any care in the world. His face was blank.

Narcissa sighed inwardly. "Don't you wear anything to sleep?" she wanted to know.

Harry looked at her questioningly. "No." he stated. "Why should I?" he wanted to know.

Narcissa looked at him strangely and remembered then that Harry most likely usually slept wherever he could. If the sand was only half as useful as she thought, it could easily provide a bed. "I will get you some sleeping clothes. You will need them if you will stay here." she said in a 'do not argue against it, it is useless' tone.

Harry nodded and sat himself on a chair.

Narcissa was a bit shocked when she got a look on his manhood. It was certainly over the average. She wondered why this was so. From Harrys other looks he should be under average in this department. It was a mystery she decided to solve later. Now it was time to get Harry sleeping clothes.

Harry had waited for some minutes when Narcissa returned in a nightgown, carrying a short blue Pajama and a boxer-short for Harry. "Here, put this on." she said.

Harry did so without any care in the world and then sat himself on the bed. He felt a bit awkward, he had never before slept in company. If he slept at all, he had just made a bed out of sand for himself. And a dome of Sand protecting him. He didn't remember sleeping in a bed either.

Narcissa laid down and opened her arms. "Come here." she said.

Harry lowered himself on the bed reluctantly.

Narcissa pulled him closer and grinned a bit. "I won't harm you." she said while embracing Harry.

Harry nodded slowly and then he drifted off into sleep.

Narcissa looked at the boy in her arms. He seemed so fragile and yet so indestructible. She would do everything in her power to allow the boy a fairly normal life from now on. She had taken him in, now she felt it was her duty to do something for him. Because letting him continue as he was would mean that he would one day being hunted by the Muggles Army. And Narcissa knew that there were some weapons in the Muggle arsenals that should be able to penetrate his defense. But she would watch over him and guard him to become a good person. Then she drifted of to sleep.

-

End Chapter 1.

Another weird idea from me. The timeline is clearly GoF and beyond.

A list of deceased persons.

Neville Longbottom

Rabastan Lestrange

Rodolphus Lestrange

Lucius Malfoy

Crabbe and Goyle Sr.

Barty Crouch Jr.

Petunia Dursley

Vernon Dursley

Dudley Dursley

Arabella Figg (Harry encountered her on one of his killing tours)

Marge Dursley (Harry searched for her, he hated her with a passion)

Mundungus Fletcher (encountered Harry and annoyed him)

Those persons are dead. I'm pondering to kill some more persons, mostly Death Eaters.

This brings me to another question. This will be a Harem story. Bellatrix and Narcissa are already set, as for other girls, I'm open for any suggestions.

Then I want to hear your opinion on the following plot bunny. Nibi no Nekomata is still alive. She was sealed away before Shukaku was sealed into Harry. I have a candidate for being the host of the Nibi, and if there is enough approval of Nibi living, Nibis Jinchuuriki will join the Harem.

Translations (in no real order)

Fuin: Shukaku no Jashin: Seal: Evil God Shukaku

Sabaku Soso: Desert Funeral

Sabaku Kyu: Desert Coffin

Jinchuuriki: Power of human sacrifice, means also Demon container

Ichibi no Shukaku: One-tailed Shukaku

Nibi no Nekomata: two-tailed demon cat

Kyu no Biju: The nine tailed beasts

Biju: Tailed beast

Shinigami: God of Death

-sama: honorific, used to address powerful or well respected persons

Sake: rice wine

The whole story will feature a rather cold and ruthless Harry. He has no qualms about killing. And while most of his victims were Muggels, some were witches or wizards and their children attend Hogwarts and will hate Harry.

Next thing. Dumbledore. I can either write him as an old man that wants to help Harry. Or as trying to help, but being blinded by his beliefs in the innate good in every human. Or I can write him as a meddling old bastard, trying to get Harry under his control.

Some might ask themselves why Harry wasn't placed in Sirius care after Sirius got released from prison. Easy. Dumbledore wouldn't say where he had sent Harry to, because he was concerned with the safety of the boy.

No one in the wizarding world knows about Harrys status as Jinchuuriki, the old woman took this secret into her grave. Eventually the wizards and witches will know about this.

Any other question? PM me or send a mail or leave a review.

I don't care about flames. They are nice to boost ones review stats.

I thank Eisregen, Finntroll, Samsas Traum, Weena Morloch, Helloween, Dimmu Borgir, Darkthrone, Janus and Knorkator for inspiring music.


End file.
